Love and Lei
by Coolness121
Summary: Love and Lei is a series of snippets that are going to delve into David and Nani's relationship from before, during, and after the movies and series. Short and sweet snapshots into the events that pushed two people to fall in love. How did they get there? Well, let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

**Surfing Lesson**

David Kawena was the new kid on the block. He and his family had moved islands, and so here he was. In a brand new place, on a brand new beach, and amongst brand new faces.

He breathed in the salty air of the beach, felt the pleasant touch of the sun on his skin, and listened to the chatter of families and friends enjoying this nice, sunny day. They were all relaxing, but David was here for another purpose.

Surfing lessons.

He was here, brand new green and yellow swim trunks on, looking for where they were holding them at. He surveyed the scene, looking for anything that screamed 'surfing lessons here'. Luckily enough, he found it. A line of kids his age standing in front of what looked like the lifeguard tower. A man with dark skin and short, curly hair pulled up into a bun wearing red trunks with a white cross on the bottom corner stood in front of a group of kids David's age.

David had to join them.

With no more delay, David hurried over to the group to join. He hopped and skipped around different folks and families. Sooner rather than later, he made it to the group and joined them just as the lifeguard was speaking.

"I'll repeat it once more. We will be starting slow. So, find a buddy and we can get started," the lifeguard told them.

A buddy? Oh, crud.

David looked around frantically as the other kids linked up faster than he could react. He reached out for a boy to his right, but the boy had turned and linked with another. David swiveled left and saw another pair that was already together. Over and over, David was just not fast enough to get a partner. He moved through the chatting kids in their colorful swimsuits trying to find his buddy. There had to be somebody left, right?

He squeezed around two girls with matching dark hair and finally saw her.

His buddy.

She was wearing a red and yellow one-piece with long, dark hair hanging down the sides of her head. She stood there, alone, head turning left and right to find somebody to buddy with.

David was going to be that person.

He stepped forward, confidence rising to the surface, eating up the space between the two of them with single-minded determination to make this girl his buddy.

The girl finally looked straight ahead and her eyes lit up in a way that David had never seen eyes light up before. They shined like the dark rocks he used to find on the other beach he grew up on.

She stepped forward as he did and they met in the middle. David couldn't keep the wide smile from off his face.

"You wanna be buddies?" They both asked at the same time.

David let his giggles overflow and he held out his arm, like how he'd seen those guys in the fancy suits do on TV when they were with girls, and, to his pleasant surprise, she hooked her own right through.

"My name is David. What's your name?" He asked his new buddy. He needed to know! It was rude to not know the name of your buddy, right?

The girl smiled, smiled like the one he saw in the mirror, and replied, "I'm Nani. Nani Pelekai."

Nani. His buddy's name was Nani.

David grinned mischievously. "Well, nice to meet you Nani Nani Peleka," He said, trying to keep from giggling.

Nani giggled, just like he was trying to get her to do, and said through the laughs, "It's just Nani. Not Nani Nani, 'My name is David'," she poked back jokingly.

That set the two into a full fit of laughter. They would've kept at it if not for the sound of a throat being cleared close to them.

The two buddies looked up into the dark eyes of the lifeguard who was looking back at them with a smile and a quirked eyebrow.

David and Nani got the message quick enough and clamped their lips shut and stood at attention.

The lifeguard rolled his eyes playfully before turning to address everyone. "Now that everyone has found their buddy," He eyed David and Nani as he said 'buddy' and they looked everywhere but at him. "We can get started."

As the lifeguard started them all on their first surfing lesson, David couldn't help but glance over at Nani one more time from the corner of his eyes.

She must've felt him looking because she did the same. They meet eyes and even though no joke was said, they had to hold in their giggles.

David felt accomplished and happy. He'd done more than find a buddy. He'd found the best of them.

* * *

A/N

So, this is my stress reliever kind of fic when I don't feel like writing for anything else or more serious. A series of out of order drabbles and snippets of David and Nani, one of my personal favorite Disney couples. If they are in sequence, I will let you know. This is coming off the high of watching the movies over and over this break and having questions that needed answers. In the first movie, it is obvious that Nani and David know each other well enough for Lilo to know David. For Lilo to know David, and lilo was around 6 in the first movie I believe, he had to have been around for a good while. They're close friends, close enough for Nani to trust David around Lilo. David had to have been around Lilo and Nani long enough to be used to their quirks and have enough trust in them to the point where even aliens weren't enough to drive the guy off or freak him out heavily. Obviously, we don't know how long they've known each other, but my guess is that they've known each other for a long time. So, this is me creating my own take on how they've grown so close. Hope you enjoy them.


	2. Chapter 2: Hi, I'm Dad

Chapter 2: Hi, I'm Dad

* * *

"So he goes to lick his ice cream, and then-and then this huge seagull comes down and just snatches it right of his hands. Can you-can you imagine? Just a giant seagull stealing your whole ice cream cone? And his face, oh my gosh!" Nani described through her heavy cackling.

David was no better. He was leaning against the lifeguard tower dying of laughter from Nani's story.

They both had big fuzzy towels, David's was burnt orange and Nani's was deep blue, wrapped around their bodies in an effort to dry off after surfing lessons. It had been a few months and David could say that he and Nani were both getting really good at surfing.

At this point, the sun was lowering and the two kids were tired from lessons. Balancing and getting constantly body-slammed by gravity was exhausting, even if the body-slamming was into water.

Nani grabbed David's shoulder to have him look at her for the next part. "And he was so shocked. His face was like," and Nani did her best interpretation of the man's face, which sent the duo back into their fits of howling laughter.

"Stop, Nani, please," David half-heartedly begged through tears of laughter. "If I laugh anymore, I'm going to throw up."

Nani shrugged as if to say 'oh well', "You gotta do what you gotta do."

David stared at her deadpan for a moment, as Nani tried her best to keep the smile off of her face and giggles down. It didn't work, because in the next moment, she was back to laughing and David couldn't help but join her.

"Oh, I'm gonna throw up," and David mimed throwing up. "Look at what you made me do, Nani!"

Nani giggled at his poor rendition and rolled her eyes. "All I know is that you better never throw up on me, David. Or else," She told him after her giggles had died down.

David straightened up and took deep breaths to ease the stress on his lungs after laughing that hard. "If I ever throw up on you, you have my express permission to do it right back," he answered with a grin.

"Gross," Nani cringed as the mental image came up in her head.

David smiled at her expression of disgust as he toweled at his hair again.

"Nani!" A voice called out.

David and Nani both turned to the voice, one because he was curious and the other because it was her name that was called, and saw a man in khaki shorts, a red polo shirt, black sandals and sunglasses with short hair waving at Nani.

David saw Nani's eyes light up and a smile exploded onto her face.

"Dad!" She screamed in delight and ran over to the man.

David watched his friend sprint across the sand and into the waiting arms of her dad. David stood there awkwardly as he witnessed the daughter hug her father tight in an open display of affection. The two chatted animatedly, Nani doing some weird motion with her arms and her dad focusing and nodding along like he was paying attention. Maybe he was actually paying attention to her story?

Something itched at the back of David's head, but he ignored it with practiced ease. Now wasn't the time. Why? Because Nani was waving him over.

David threw a smile on his face, if only partly genuine, and walked over to the father-daughter duo. As he got closer, he idly noticed the similarities between the two. Nani definitely had her father's nose. They smiled the same too, he noticed. That wide and infectious smile that helped brighten his day. The combined smile was enough to dispel any previous thoughts, and David found himself smiling back at the duo.

"David," Nani began with obvious excitement. "I'd like you to meet my dad. Dad, meet David, my friend," She said with a gesture of her hands back and forth between the two.

David smiled at Nani's father and Nani's father smiled right back.

"Hello, David. I'm Dad," He joked with absolutely no shame. "How are you doing, David? I hope my Nani isn't causing you too much trouble?" Nani's dad asked him in a warm voice, pointedly ignoring his daughter's outraged cry of 'Dad!'

"I'm doing fine, sir," David answered back easily, smiling a little at the cheesy Dad joke. "And she isn't causing too much trouble. Nani is pretty cool people," he told him.

"Oho," Nani's father intoned with a raised eyebrow. He looked down at his daughter who clung to his hip. "You hear that, Nani? You're pretty cool people. Your mom and I must be doing something right then, eh?"

Nani rolled her eyes at her dad's light teasing. "You and mom have nothing to do with my cool, dad," She smacked her chest. "That's all me and my sick surfing skills."

That had her dad chuckling. "Oh, well then you sick surfer, why don't we 'surf' our way back home so you can get clean and we can ear dinner," He told her and ruffled her hair.

Nani looked at her dad with the best unimpressed look she could muster. "That wasn't funny, dad."

Her dad shrugged before turning back to David. "Where do you live, David? Your people coming to pick you up?" He asked.

David shrugged, shifting the towel around his shoulders a little. "Nah, I live pretty close by, so I was just going to walk home," he answered casually.

Mr. Pelekai nodded his head. "Well, if you are sure. We live close by as well, so if you ever want to drop by any friend of my Nani," he squeezed his daughter's shoulder, "is welcome in our home anytime. I'm sure my wife and little Lilo would love to meet you," he said with so much sincerity David was sure he swallowed some of it.

Something tickled his throat as he tried to speak up and answer. David had to clear his throat before answering the man. "I-I'll ask my uhm people about it, but uhm I'm sure they'd be fine with me coming over after lessons one day," David muttered looking anywhere but at the hugging duo.

Suddenly looking at Nani and Mr. Pelekai was too much for him.

"I'll see you later, Nani. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Pelekai," David rushed out and turned away to leave, his heart thumping loudly in his ears. He couldn't look back at them. No, they were happy and that was fine. He was happy that they were happy.

He remembered the sincere invitation, though. If Nani's family were as nice as Mr. Pelekai, then maybe visiting wouldn't be so bad. Nani's dad was pretty cool.

* * *

A/N

Second piece. We meet the father. The mysterious Dad of Lilo and Nani. In my head, Nani takes more after their dad while Lilo takes after their mom. What with the references to the Hula dancing in the second movie. I get the impression that their mom was sort of odd in the same way Lilo was due to the constellations talk Nani and Lilo had in one of the movies. If you don't recall, it was about how their mom used to make up constellations that were all over the place. It takes some creativity and oddity to do that. Not a bad thing, but Lilo had to have gotten her imagination somewhere and I'm going with their mom while the more grounded and down to Earth one was the dad, which is what Nani is in my opinion. Either way, boom. Another one down. Read and Review folks. Happy Holidays!


	3. Chapter 3: Beach Nights

Ch 3: Beach Nights

A/N: David and Nani are both 17 in this.

* * *

It was quiet. Well, as quiet as an empty beach could get. The gentle sound of the waves lapping at the shoreline was what David heard as his feet met the sand. Sandals really just didn't do anything against the sand, so those were in his hands. That along with two bars of chocolate, a handheld radio, and some water. He was starting to work out, so his water intake was important.

Or so he read anyways.

He knew what he was here for, or, rather, who he was here for. He spotted her sitting on the sand in an oversized windbreaker the completely engulfed everything but her head. She looked ridiculous, but he wasn't here to tell her that.

David made his way through the sand, it sifting around each of his steps and smooshing loud enough to where he knew she heard him. If she knew it was him, she didn't let on, but something told him she knew it was him.

She was smart like that.

David set his sandals down and sat next to his worryingly quiet friend. He set the chocolate down on his sandals and focused on the radio. A birthday gift from the Pelekais for his 15th, which was about three years ago, he still wasn't quite sure about the ins and outs of it. He knew how to turn it on, though and that was all he needed.

He pushed a button and the radio crackled to life. From the speaker came a rhythmic tune and female voices. He knew this song.

_I don't want no scrub._

_A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me._

No Scrubs by TLC. David wasn't that familiar with all of the music, but he knew this song. He liked it. The vocals were nice and the lyrics were catchy and easy to follow, and the beat made him want to bop his head. The message was also eye-opening for him. Girls did not want a man who could not provide for himself, and David did not want to fit that description.

_Hanging out the passenger side of his best friend's ride._

_Trying to holler at me._

Soon, David was mumbling along to the words and slowly bobbing his head along to the chorus. He took a glance at Nani. She still didn't say anything, but he saw her shoulders relaxed a bit. She knew the song, she was the one to show it to him, and he knew she knew the words too.

He nudged her shoulder with his and got her to look at him. She did and he started singing along adding hand motions to full effect.

_But a scrub checkin me and his game is kinda weak._

He pointed at Nani as the next lyrics were sung and he sang along.

_And I know that he cannot approach me._

He wagged his finger at her.

_Cause I'm lookin like class and he lookin like trash_

He pointed to himself when it said 'class' and then to her when it said 'trash'

_Can't get wit' no deadbeat a-_

David stopped his singing as soon as he saw Nani shook with silent laughter. David turned the radio down and let the music slide away, as he focused on her. She flipped her head up, slinging her dark hair back in the process and David got to fully see her under the moonlight. Dark eyes that glinted under the moonlight from what he could only guess were unshed tears. He wouldn't call her out on it, he knew better thank you very much, but they were there. She sniffled and moved closer until their hips were touching.

David and a ball of Nani.

She tilted her head until it rested on his shoulder, and David pulled his friend in closer with an arm over her shoulder.

He reached with the other hand down to the chocolate bar he brought with him and presented it to her. Her fingers rose up from the inside of the collar of the windbreaker to grab the bar of chocolate and took it down to the depths to rip and tear off the wrapper.

They sat for who knows how long. At least three or four songs came and gone from the radio and an empty wrapper lie next to his sandals as Nani was making her way through the second one he brought. It was on the fifth song, something he was unfamiliar with but was slow and pleasant.

"It's not like I actually hate them, yknow?" He heard Nani mutter from behind her nibbling of the chocolate bar. She sighed and set it down.

Wow, this must be serious.

"They just have a way to push every little button," David saw the indent in the windbreaker as she rapidly poked the inside of it, "I have. I know I don't have the best temper," she started.

"You have a temper, Nani?" David couldn't help but tease.

Nani bumped him with her head, "Hush, you. Yes, I know I don't have the best temper, and I have been working on it. But, it's like all of that work doesn't even seem to matter to them. It's all 'Nani you should do this' or 'Nani you're the oldest so you have to be this' or 'Nani, you're getting older, so you have to start acting like this' and I _hate _it, David," she whispered mournfully.

Her voice cracked, and David was sure he felt his heart do the same. He gripped her a little firmer and pulled her closer, and she leaned in more. He felt her breathe in a shuddering breath and sniffle a bit as she tried to get the words out.

"And it gets too much, it got too much, and I just blew up on them. I got into this big argument with my mom and I just started screaming at her about how I couldn't take it anymore and that I hated it there and how suffocating it was. I told them," she sniffled and buried her head into his neck and David felt the tears hit his skin. Her voice quivered as she continued, "I told them I hated them, David? What kind of daughter says something like that to their parents?" Nani lamented in a shaky voice. "And little Lilo was there, and I saw her looking and she was so scared, David."

Nani raised her head and David had to see his friend's tear-stricken face and red, puffy eyes. She locked eyes with him and her face crumpled, "And she started to cry and then it hit me what I said, so I ran."

Nani descended into quiet sobs, as David brought her in close. She cried even harder and it took a lot out of him not to join her. Even then, he felt the tears right underneath the surface.

Nani's breathing evened out a bit and she huffed and wiped at her eyes. "So, now I'm here because I am too scared to go back. They're probably mad as I don't know what, and I don't think I'm ready for any of it. Not with them and not with Lilo," she sighed tiredly and her whole body seemed to sag in exhaustion. "I just want to stay like this for the rest of my life, David," she admitted wearily in a tired voice.

Neither of them spoke after that. The sounds of the water and radio were the only things that filled the silence.

"We can't stay here forever, Nani," David started calmly. "You know that," He told her because he knew she did know that.

"I know that," see? "But here, right now with you, there is no pressure to be anything other than," here she moved a hand and indicated her tear-stained face, "this. From day one, you've never made me feel like I had to be any different than what I was. I didn't have to change anything about myself or act a different way for you to like me."

"Your parents like you too, Nani. They love you," David insisted.

Nani scoffed slightly. "I know they do, but they don't even seem to really know me anymore. Ever since Lilo was born three years ago, they've mainly focused on her. I can't really blame them because that girl is two handfuls, but I've grown. I'm getting ready to apply to college, I'm literally captain of the Surfing Club," David nudged her, "co-captain of the Surfing Team, I'm tall now, I have opinions, and things are just different," she explained. "I know all of this might sound whiny, but I think I'm overdue."

David hummed in thought. "Well, Nani, I have some advice if you're willing to hear it," he offered.

Nani nodded, "Please,"

"Let your parents get to know this new and improved you, Nani," He told her. At her silence, he went on to explain. "You've grown a lot and your parents haven't really seen all of it due to them having to focus on LIlo. So, you gotta give them the chance to see it, to get to know you," David looked out at the ocean, let himself focus on the calming waves and let the words just flow.

"Parents are not perfect, just like we aren't, and that means they mess up, and we're usually the ones they mess up with. They don't always realize they messed up unless we say something and even then that isn't enough sometimes," he muttered solemnly. His chest felt heavy, but he pushed through it. "Your parents aren't like mine, though, Nani. They will listen because they love you, and I've seen how much they love you. So, teach them about you. Tell them about how much you've grown, how you're _co-captain _of the Surfing Team, and how totally awesome you are, Nani. You are smart, strong, kind, and a wicked surfer. Talking to your parents can be tough, but you are the strongest person I know, Nani," he finished sincerely.

He looked down at her, and she was staring up at him with wide, shining eyes that seemed swallowed him whole and throw his stomach through an Aerial. Suddenly, thinking about anything other than how..._magical _she looked was impossible. Her eyes gleamed under the silvery light of the moon, and David couldn't look away. Correction, he didn't _want _to look away.

So, he didn't.

Slowly, almost cautiously Nani leaned in closer, and his heart thumped so loud he was sure Nani could hear it.

David didn't think, he just moved.

In one swift motion, he closed his eyes and kissed her. David didn't know what he expected, but it wasn't this. Never in his wildest dreams did he think a kiss would make him want to do a backflip and explode into fireworks at the same time.

After a long moment, the two separated and David had to blink his eyes a few times to straighten his vision. He looked at Nani who had a serene smile on her face as she looked at him with half-lidded eyes. David couldn't keep the smile off his own face at seeing how happy and pleases she looked.

Nani reached out and caressed his cheek in such a way that sent goosebumps along his arms.

"You're cute, David, and I like you a lot. Like a lot, a lot, and I want us to have a real conversation about this after I fix things with my family," she said. She seemed to realize what she was doing and snatched her hand back and looked a little hesitant. "If you feel the same way, that is," she added cautiously.

David chuckled and nodded with a smile on his face, "I like you a lot, a lot too, Nani, and after you fix things with your parents, we'll have a real conversation about us," he affirmed.

"Good," she nodded. Her eyes turned soft, "Thank you, David. For everything."

David just smiled. "Anytime, Nani."

* * *

A/N:

Don't actually expect updates this quick. Also, these are out of order, because they depend on what I feel like writing for the moment. It is believed that Nani is about 11 years older than Lilo putting her at 17 or 18 by the first movie. We can safely assume that David is around the same age as Nani. The timeline of Lilo and Stitch before the first movie isn't that clear, so I gotta assume. Hopefully, it all makes sense. The year is 2001 right here too, so TLC is pretty popular.


	4. Chapter 4: Constellation Conversations

Ch 4: Constellation Conversations

David: 12

Nani: Age 12

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nani and David laid on their backs, tops of their heads nearly touching, staring up at the sparkling night sky that gleamed and glittered.

Nani wasn't sure the reason she felt so at ease -so peaceful- just staring up at them like this with David. Maybe it reminded her of the times when she was younger and mom would take her to look at constellations? Yea, that had to be it.

"Hey, Nani," David's whispered voice called out. "What do you see?"

What does she see? Hmm, truthfully she didn't see much of anything. Oh, wait, she could just make something up like her mom did! And David wouldn't even realize it.

"I see a dinosaur," she whispered back after a moment, a small, mischievous smile going unseen in the darkness.

"A what?"

A what, he asks. Nani rolled her eyes and repeated, "A dinosaur, David. The giant lizards that were wasted by the asteroid? Roarrr. Ring any bells?"

"Ooh yea, dinosaurs. Like the T-Rex."

"Exactly or the Triceratops."

"Try Sarah's tops? Why would I want to do that? I'm like double her size-Oooooh you meant the dinosaur with the horns."

"With the horns, David. Actually, I think the dinosaur is on the surfboard."

"Pfft, a dinosaur on a surfboard?"

"Yeah, you don't believe me?"

"No, Nani because everyone knows dinosaurs can't swim so why would they try to surf?"

"I don't know, David, why would you want to try on Sarah's tops?"

A pause.

"Touche, Nani."

For a few peaceful moments, there was silence as the two friends lie beneath the soft light of the stars and think about dinosaurs on surfboards or how David would look trying on Sarah's tops.

Nani couldn't hold her giggles in as an image of David in a bra popped up in her mind.

David, knowing how his best friend was, sighed dramatically at her poorly covered up giggling. He knew exactly where her mind went.

"You're thinking about me in a bra, aren't you?"

That was the catalyst she needed to burst out in heavy laughter. Nani was laughing so hard she rolled around slightly and held her stomach.

"Y-you in a bra?!" She cackled out and continued to laugh some more. "I just - I just think it's hilarious if you were to put on a bra, David. You'd look ridiculous in it!" She explained in between laughs but then descended into even heavier laughter.

David frowned at the laughter being had at his expense. He couldn't let her get away with it. His brain quickly found a sufficient enough comeback and he spit it out.

"Yea? Well, at least I don't look like a dinosaur when on a surfboard," He shot back childishly. Her laughter died out immediately and David smirked smugly in the dark. Ha, think she could just get away with laughing at me like? Ha!

He heard her move around and get closer to him, but he didn't pay it any mind. No, he was riding a high after getting her to stop laughing at the thought of him in a bra. He wouldn't be caught dead in one of those. He'd look ridiculou-

Okay. He could see why she was laughing so hard.

"David," Nani spoke up right next to his ear. Her airy tone made him worried. She only got like this when she was planning immediate retribution. It was usually against Sarah, but right now David was the only target. But, he didn't do anything wrong, right? They were friends, right?

"Yes, Nani," He replied warily. It was so dark he could barely see her. The light from the stars was not helping much of anything.

"Those are fighting words, I hope you know," She said casually to him.

David whirled around to try and see her, but all he heard was a feral scream of vengeance and then an arm around his neck with knuckles digging into his skull.

"I'll show you a dinosaur mister!" Nani growled through clenched teeth as she ground her knuckles into David's head.

"Ah, mercy! I didn't mean it!"

"No mercy!"

"Ahhh!"

.

.

.

Mr. Pelekai softly closed his back door with a soft smile on his face. He shook his head and chuckled to himself. Those kids are always getting into something. He softly padded his way back to the couch where his beautiful wife was lounging and struggling to stay awake.

She looked at him through tired eyes. "Are the kids, okay?" She asked sleepily.

Mr. Pelekai sank into the sofa and threw an arm over his wife's shoulders. He couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his face as she leaned in cuddled into his chest. He idly rubbed her arm and shoulder as he answered.

"They're doing just fine, honey. Something about dinosaurs and surfboards and David in a bra," He told her softly.

She hummed with her eyes closed and her shoulders shook with a little giggle. "He'd look ridiculous in one," She noted before snuggling more into him.

Mr. Pelakai ran his hands through her hair eliciting a pleasant hum from his wife.

"I know, right?" He replied softly.

* * *

AN: Short chapter, I know, but I felt it fit perfectly. Hope you enjoy! Till next time!


End file.
